Keep Trying
by That Faggot From Next door
Summary: As a last ditch effort to employ more people into her new cafe, Angelina forces her nephew to take up skirt and silver platter in arms to pay his own way through college, something that will be coming sooner rather than later. CielxSebastian Please leave reviews :D


**As a last ditch effort to employ more people into her new cafe, Angelina forces her nephew to take up skirt and silver platter in arms to pay his own way through college, something that will be coming sooner rather than later**

**Song: 'Keep Switchin' ' Utada Hikaru and Lisa mash up remix**

**Setting: Spring break and transition into Summer**

**I was randomly surfing the web and came across the word waitress and this filled my head. I hope you enjoy~**

**P.S. Please leave me some reviews, critique and ideas. Also tell me if I make any mistakes**

* * *

**-****Spring break passage-**

The floorboards creaked slightly beneath her roller blades as she glided swiftly towards a customer who had, had his hand up for quite some time. "How may I help you sir," she asked in a soft quiet voice that luckily hadn't betrayed her slight agitation.

"Yeah uh," The man looked up at the waitress and paused for a moment to study her. She was short but the roller blades she wore made her a good five or so inches taller. Her hair was neatly tied back into a blue-grayish black ponytail and her bangs framed her face gently.

Her cobalt eyes were wrapped in thick dark full obsidian lashes that fluttered across lightly dusted pink cheeks. Her fair skin seemed flawless and looked soft to touch and though it was heavily tempting to grope her thigh, he knew it'd be best not to risk. She looked like a wolf in a sheep's skin. In short, he liked what he saw. Liked it a lot.

Her outfit was like the other waitresses; a button up blouse with a red ribbon around her shirt collar that had been gently tethered into a perfect bow, sitting delicately on her unfortunately flat chest.

Her skirt, which was hidden by a black apron that was tied around her waist, was crimson and reached a few inches above her knees. Her legs... damn those legs. They were clad in white long socks that seemed thin and showed a bit of her smooth skin beneath.

Her roller blades were a rich scarlet shade with '_R.R' _written in black across them.

"Are you done staring at me?" The man looked back up at her and she popped a bubble she had blown with her gum. Her voice was dripping with venom. "I apologize but you-"

"Cafe policies are that you can't hit on the waitresses while inside the cafe. Now, what did you need, I'm quite busy." The man swallowed thickly, his come on dying in his throat as he asked for his check.

The girl turned on her heel and glided away. The man shifted his head to stare at the girl's ass and one of his buddies chuckled, a low cat call resounding. She came back and set the check down, waited a moment for him to put a card in her little booklet and went back to the register.

She came back and gave him his card back before she reached into her pocket and grabbed a few pieces of smooth paper.

"Today we're giving out coupons because next week is Valentine's day so be sure to bring your girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever you're dating. Fifteen percent off." She handed one to them all and was about to leave when that one guy from earlier grabbed her hand. He let go and winked at her.

The girl popped her gum in retaliation and rolled her eyes. She could hear chuckling from behind her as she glided away.

"Hey Nina," The girl called. A young woman with warm brown eyes and light brown hair held in a curly ponytail at the side of her head rolled over to the girl. "What do you need Cielia," she asked curiously with a small smirk at the look of repulsion on the other's face. "Here, a customer slipped this into my hand a couple of minutes ago."

Nina grabbed it and opened it to reveal the man's phone number. She grinned widely and the aura around her suddenly became very dark. Ciel had been very popular when he had started working at his aunt's café, '_Rouge Red' _and often was given phone numbers which he gave to Nina. Upon experiencing it the first time he got a phone number, he gave them to her afterword which she then tortured men into crying sobbing messes.

She had a sick talent for making her voice sound inhuman. Though impressed, Ciel somewhat pitied those poor souls.

"Oh good! This should be fun," she said with a smirk. She glided away and Ciel sighed. He looked at the clock and sighed again. As if on cue, what he dreaded came through the door. "Ugh, Lunch hour."

Ciel glided over to the window, the inside bustling with cook's racing and making food with a frightening speed. He placed some orders on a few clips and glided away as the bell on the door jingled, announcing a customer.

He grabbed a couple of menu's as he slid by and he parked himself in front of the door as a couple came in. "Welcome to '_Rouge'_, how many will we have today?" The guy smiled and held up his fingers in a number two motion while he talked to his girlfriend.

Ciel glided away towards one of the very few empty tables and set down the menu's. "Do you guy's know what you want to drink?" "Diet coke," the two said in unison. They smiled at each other and Ciel repressed the urge to regurgitate is light breakfast. He glided away.

'Damn, Aunt Angelina must be rolling in it. This place is packed,' the teen thought. He pulled at his ponytail to tighten it and brushed something off of his apron. He grabbed a silver tray and began on their drinks.

He grabbed a checkbook and slid it into his pocket. He set the drinks on his tray and went back, holding said silver platter in one hand with practiced ease while he raided into his apron pocket.

He dropped the checkbook on an occupied table that had customers that had finished their food. He set the drinks on the table and with a promise to return in a few minutes, he left again. He cracked his neck and sighed when the door opened again.

"Nina!" He called. She seemed to have vanished. 'Damn her," he said. That girl could be such a dramatic little fool. Ciel grabbed two menu's and repeated the process.

This was the current life of Ciel Phantomhive and he resented it with all his little heart.

**-Summer-**

**In the Beginning**

Ciel waved a menu to his face to cool himself off. Summer had come by in an instant much to his relief and his part time job had become a full time job. Even though he hated wearing girl's clothes, he got used to it grudgingly fast. And he'll always thank Michelle Phan for the make-up how to's because if it weren't for her, he'd probably look like one of those ridiculous 'Rupaul's Drag Race' men or whatever they were.

He took off the stupid ribbon around his shirt collar and unbuttoned two of the buttons from his blouse. _"Not that I have any problem with those kind of people..."_ Even in this heat, people packed this place pretty tightly.

Ciel stared out the window and towards the beach in the not so far distance. People were running around and having fun and Ciel felt slightly envious. But he didn't get to feel it for long as another customer walked in. Ciel grabbed a menu and slid on over, his long twin tail's bellowings softly after him.

"Welcome to '_Rouge'_. Just one?" The man was tall. Like really tall. Ciel suppressed the urge to look up and be a smart ass about it by saying something snarky. The man glanced at Ciel with a deep mahogany gaze which crinkled with his smile-smirk.

Ciel raised his brow as the man nodded. "Inside or outside?" "Outside." Ciel turned on his heel and began to slide over to the outside entrance which led to an enormous balcony looking over the ocean. He sat the menu on the table and rounded it to move so that the man could sit.

"What can I get for you to drink?" "Iced Tea is fine." Ciel nodded and glided away. He soon came back and gave the man his drink. "Have you chosen what you want?" "No, these all look quite tasteful. I'll take a few minutes If you dont mind." "No," Ciel said as he eye'd his customer. "Not at all." Ciel shimmied away, none the wiser to the rich mahogany eyes that stared after him.

Ciel served a few customers and received a complaint that his waitress had vanished a half an hour ago and hadn't received his food. Ciel went over to the counter and yelled into the kitchen.

"Baldroy! Wheres table 37's order?!" "Right here! Its been waiting for a while!" Ciel grabbed the dish and apologized. He asked who the waitress was and he began to grind his teeth at the name. "Angela..." the teen seethed.

Ciel went back outside to check on his newest customer. He ordered a simple pastry and Ciel put the order up. He then marched outside and slammed the back door open. Yup. There she was; making out with some shit drip.

Ciel went back in and grabbed his aunt who stayed in her office most of the time. She came out and began to chew Angela out. Again. Ciel stood alone and kept watch over customers and being sure to keep an eye on the one outside. Lizzy stood next to him and asked who the guy was outside.

"I dont know. A customer." "Oh Cielia," she frowned. Ciel glared at the blonde gently, his eyes averting away from the prying green gaze. He saw Bard put up the pastry and he swiftly grabbed it before gliding through table after table gracefully. He parked himself at his obsidian haired customer and set down the pastry. "Will that be all for now?" "Yes, thank you."

Ciel glanced at the beach one more time before he slid away. As he was glancing over the customers, making sure everything was in order, Angela slid past him, bumping him and almost causing him to fall on a table. Although he caught himself, he didn't miss her frown and her whisper, "Filthy."

Ciel rolled his eyes and snarked back a reply in his mind. As customers came and left, the teen kept a trained eye on his dark haired customer, who was currently typing away on his lap top.

He occasionally requested a refill as he did his work, whatever it was. The bell rang and as he was going to slide over to the door, Lizzy got to it before he did. He sighed and looked out the window. It was beginning to get dark out and Ciel could see his reflection clearly in the window. He suppressed his abhorrence for the outfit and recounted just how he had ended up here.

"_What!?" Ciel cried out. "I need you to work at my restaurant. I put a lot of money into it and I need help." Ciel clicked his tongue and stared at the skirt that his aunt was holding in front of him. "Why can't I wash dishes or something?" _

_"Because I need more girls to wait tables. People aren't coming in and I really need the help Ciel." _

_Angelina had bought out the lot where her restaurant stood and built it right out from scratch. Ciel admitted he admired his aunt for her persistence. "Its not bringing in the money I thought it would and I'm losing more profit by keeping it running than making anything." _

_He still hesitated. "If you say no you're going to be in for it mister." She frowned and he looked up at her motherly tone. "And If I say no?" She threw the skirt at him. "Well I'll tell you one thing right now young man. I'm not going to pay for your tuition next year. Guess you'll have to find a job." And with that she left, closing the door behind him, a triumphant smirk going unseen._

There was a bitter taste in Ciel's mouth. He recalled how when he came out of his room in the outfit how his aunt had jumped up excitedly, exclaiming how much nicer he looked then she imagined.

She then pulled out a long series of wig extensions made from what appeared like real hair. It looked like it had cost a small fortune since it not only matched his hair color but had ringlets similar to how his hair looked when it grew out, much like his late mothers.

"I've always wanted a daughter~," she had exclaimed. Ciel growled lightly. He bet that was the real reason he was in this god damned skirt. He turned away and looked at his surroundings. The crowd was dying down swiftly.

Lapis lazuli eyes slide over to the man who'd been here for quite a few hours. He looked like he was beginning to put his things away so Ciel grabbed a booklet and rung up the man's order.

He roller-bladed his way over there and requested the man's card as he was getting up to pay. The man seemed surprised before smirking slightly and giving Ciel his card. Ciel took it, his hand gently brushing up against the man's hand but he didn't take any notice. He rung up the order, slid the card in, punched in a few key's and handed the man his card. Ciel thought to himself subconsciously that the man's hair took more of a sable shade in this light.

It was very complimenting with his eyes. The man thanked Ciel, dropped a tip into the jar named "Ciela's tips" that sat with other jars that had other names. The man smirked at him and promptly left. "Well that was real nice of him, " Mei-Rin's voice said, her smile radiant and eyes obscured by her goofy glasses. "I guess." Ciel cocked his head slightly as the door jingled lightly as it closed.

* * *

**So? What did you think? :D pleeease review. I'll give you turkey, pie and other thanks giving treats :D**


End file.
